powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leonard Banba
Leonard Banba is the Rainbow Crusader of Power Rangers Trump Squad. He is an officer who was called in to take over operations in Tokyo for Joker as the Trump Squad's new leader. Biography Trump Squad As the one who had helped Joker implement the JAKQ project; Sokichi himself is considered the ultimate “super cyborg” as his bionic implants allowed him to harness and manipulate all four cosmic powers wielded by the four core members. Ep. 23: Rainbow Crusader Power Rangers Trump Squad Vs. Battle Star to be added Personality Leonard is a flamboyant playboy and master of disguise. He is a cool-headed leader and masterful tactician who can come up with the most brilliant of battle plans to defeat the Crimebots. Rainbow Crusader Leonard's enhancements enable him to manipulate all four energies (atomic, electrical, gravitational, and magnetic) allowing him to perform a variety of incredible feats including flying, superhuman strength and super speed. Furthermore, unlike the core members, Leonard is able to transform without the use of a Trump Squad Morpher; instead taking a sniff out of a magical red rose. In battle, he wields a fighting baton called the Rainbow Baton which he can use to strike and hit opponents with great force and impact. Rainbow Crusader can use the Rainbow Baton to perform an attack called the Rainbow Attack. Arsenal *Rainbow Baton *Trump Cannon (the Rainbow Crusader provides the missile for the team cannon) Design Leonard's suit is completely white cloth with white gloves and boots. Around his chest as well as the cuffs of his boots and gloves is a V-like formation like a rainbow of four colors (from left: green, blue, red, yellow) flowing from a point and flying upwards to the top of his shoulders. His belt is likewise white with no holsters but has a huge letter "B" surrounding the middle. His cape is much longer than the other Trump Squad Rangers, going down to his ankles and red in color. The rainbow "V" appears likewise taking up a helmet that is mostly white with a huge number "1" around the forehead. Notes *Rainbow Crusader is the 1st White Ranger in Toonwriter's Power Ranger series. *Rainbow Crusader is based on a playing card of joker (from which his predecessor took his nickname) because of using all four power sources of his four teammates and his ability of disguise, which are similar to joker's ability of replacing any other cards in the deck. What is more - both Big One and joker act as additions - the earlier to the team, the latter to the playing cards deck. *Although he uses magnetic power like the Pink Heart Ranger, his representation of that power on his suit is yellow instead of pink. *Leonard is the only non-Red Ranger to be the center of his team's formation. *In post-Trump Squad appearances in which he is prominently featured, Rainbow Crusader's suit is typically padded to cause his pectorals and shoulders to appear large. Appearances **''Final Ep.: Farewell, Trump Squad'' * Power Rangers Trump Squad Vs. Battle Star }} See Also Sokichi Banba - his counterpart in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai Category:Male Category:Ranger Category:White Ranger Category:Power Rangers Trump Squad Category:Toonwriter